new brothertroable
by jasmine nightshade
Summary: Sequal to Brother Bonding... A few months after the attack Jason has returned from the grave and it leaves Tim thinking, what if he is replaced by Jason? Scared out of his mind he flees only to be kidnapped leaving everyone in a scramble. Now Nightwing and the Team rush after every lead to find him but there seems to be something that Jason is hiding about this situation.
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to Brother Bonding Sometimes Falling. Hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to see my adopted story Silver Wolf by GreekFreak 101.**

A shadow streaked along the grounds of Wayne Manor. It was a week before Christmas and Timothy Drake did not want to be seen by any of the men in the house. He ran to the East side of the manor and counted up a level until he could see his open window, the navy blue curtain fluttered in the wintery air. He reached into his belt and pulled out the grappling gun which he fired up. Once secured he began to climb to his second story window.

Climbing into his room he stretched and let out a sigh of relief, he had made it. Someone cleared there throat and suddenly his bo staff was in his hand for one second then gone in the next. He looked up to find himself face to face with light blue eyes.

"Aah" he shouted taking a step backing and in the process, falling out the still open window. A hand caught his foot and he stayed like that for a few seconds, half in half out, before being yanked back in. a pair of arms caught him then enfolded him in a hug.

"Watch were your going Timmy" a familiar voice said. Tim looked at the face of his capture again to see that it was Dick. He let out a sigh of relief before feeling slightly pissed.

"Well don't scare me like that" he retorted trying to get away.

"Don't be mean Tim" Dick said with a laugh before letting him go. Tim turned around and shoved Dick hard in the chest. The boy let out a yelp before regaining his balance.

"What was that for?" Dick snapped before feeling guilt running straight to his heart. Tim huffed then stormed into the bathroom where he slammed the door. Dick stood in the teen's neat room in silent shock. A memory slowly began to form behind his eyelids.

_Flashback_

_Nightwing walked up to Tim's room and was about to open the door when he heard crying. He placed his ear to the door and listened even though he knew he shouldn't. _

"_Why?" he heard Tim say through tears "why, why, why, Why, WHY!" he heard Tim scream out and was about to barge in when he heard something that made his spine tingle. _

"_You are mine" he heard the sweet voice of Poison Ivy. _

"_No" he heard Tim argue. _

"You are mine_" Dick couldn't take it. He slammed into the door which was surprisingly locked but gave away with another slam and the door slammed into the wall. Tim looked up from his bed in shock. He had tear tracks running on his face and his eyes were puffy and red. Forgetting what he had heard he just ran over to him and embraced him in a hug. He clinged to me as he sobbed into my black shirt. We stayed like that for a while, only breaking away when Alfred marched into the room._

"_Master Dick and Drake I have been- good grief!" the butler gave them a startled look then his gaze softened a bit. _

"_Oh well when your ready your dinner is down stairs" the old man backed out of the room then was gone. Dick looked down at Tim who gazed up at me in return._

"_Want something to eat?" he asked. He thought about it before nodding. Helping him up and shooed him to take a shower first. Once Tim was in he went to his own room to change out of the soggy shirt, not that he mind wearing it to dinner but Alfred would have a fit he can only take so much. Changing into a navy blue shirt this time, suddenly he remembered what he had heard. _

_End flashback_

Dick sighed rubbing his face as he walked down the stairs. His thoughts were muddled then he remembered Canary's warning to him a little while after he had woken up in the medical ward.

"_Be careful. There will be lingering side affects from the drug" Canary said checking my pulse rate and the i.v. bag. I frowned at her._

"_For how long?" I asked. Canary sighed and turned to look at me._

"_I don't know. Could be weeks or even months. Could even be years" she paused "but I highly doubt it to last that long. Either way you need to make sure that you don't say or do anything that may upset him. It will be even easier for him to get mad. Think of it as Conner or Clark" she said patting me on the head before leaving._

He sighed again and slumped onto the couch as Alfred walked in.

"Is something wrong Master Dick?" he asked. Shaking his head he closed his eyes. After a few minutes Alfred left then the front door opened and slammed shut up. Dick's eyes snapped open and found himself face to face with Jason, hands on his hips. He looked pissed.

"What is the meaning of this?" he growled shoving a letter into my face. He scanned it and any worries of Tim were pushed to the back of my mind as Dick burst out laughing. That seemed to piss him off even more. It was a letter saying he would have to move out of his apartment in three days time.

"Dick" he growled.

"Alright" Dick gasped for air "alright. I called the landlord and told him you wanted to move out so we made an agreement and now you only have three days" Dick smiled and leaned back on the couch. Jason cursed under his breath then without warning aimed a punch to Dick's smirked smile when a hand grabbed his wrist. Dick's eyes snapped opened as he watched in awe as Tim had his hand wrapped tightly around Jason wrist which flexed, testing him.

"Let me go" he said his voice dangerously quite. Tim stared him down for a few more seconds and Jason flexed again before Tim let him go. The two had a glaring contest each trying to intimidate the other, which was until Alfred came in.

"What is going on here?" the elderly man asked his arms crossing.

"Nothing" the three boys said together the tension dissolved. Alfred gave them a pointed look and then the three were gone, rushing out the room before they were interrogated. The three went there separate ways, Tim to his room, Jason back out to his apartment to grudgingly move out, and Dick to the Bat cave.

_Deep below in the sewers of Gotham a figure in a green robe and hood walked slowly and steady on a path made of woven vines that traveled above the sewage. A pink aura hung around the figure as it continued along the woven path. Heading father into the deeps where most wouldn't dare venture. It held many secrets, like the inhuman thing lurking in its depths._

**Review. I mean a lot to me.**


	2. Christmas Surprise

**Ok so after a very unsettling break up I'm finally back in the saddle with a new wave of- oh hold that thought. *walks away from computer***

**Robin for Life: hi guys! =) Jn's ex is calling her so she's really piss-**

**Get off my computer. **

**Robin for Life: yes ma'am *runs out of room***

**Ok two boys taken care of back to the story. **

Two days after Tim's failed sneak into the mansion operation Jason finally moved into the spare room that was, not surprisingly, already set up. Although it was a rough, at first, Dick's cheerful mood for the holidays affected everybody. But he can go a little overboard and that's what happened on Christmas Eve morning when the Wayne house hold woke up to a very surprising wake up call.

Jason heard and annoying buzzing in his ear that wouldn't go away so he sat up only to hit his face on something hard. He rubbed his forehead and jumped into the air when he saw a reindeer sitting on his bed. He let out a lot of yelling and cussing which woke up Tim who found a snowman puffing out snow flakes in his room. The yelling also had awoken Bruce who was being attacked by little elves signing Merry Christmas. Then there was a big boom as Bruce attacked the elves. The three men got out of there room and ran down the stairs into the living room to find it covered top to bottom with Christmas decorations. There was even a huge Christmas tree, with a bright star and ornaments on it. They stood gaping as Dick walked in wearing a Santa hat.

"Merry Christmas" he said cheerfully giving each a candy cane and pushing them towards the Bat cave, into the zeta tube and to the Mountain before they could say anything. They found it to be covered with decorations just like the mansion.

"Dick what the hell?" Jason turned and began to chew him out before a snow ball hit Jason's face.

"You shouldn't swear on Christmas Jay, you could get coal in your stalking!" the bird cackled then there was screaming from the living area. Glancing at his watch, Dick smiled.

"Right on time" the Team came running out of there rooms followed closely by a bunch of reindeer. Then the zeta tube went off and shot founding League members, old Young Justice heroes, and a very happy looking Alfred (sunglasses on too).

"Well everyone what do you think?" Nigthwing said happily. He had slapped on mask onto each Bat's face just in case. Everyone was shocked for a moment then turned on Nightwing.

"What is this?!" they screamed at him. Nightwings smiled faded and he looked down at his feet.

"Well it was Christmas so I thought we could" he trailed off then looked sadly at Tim.

"I'll start removing all of them" he said starting to move off when a green figure threw itself at him. Clinging to Nightwings neck Garfield smiled.

"Dude this is the best Christmas ever! Do we get pie" the little boy asked. That brought a smile to Nightwings face and the two ran off to the kitchen. Everyone began to relax and actually enjoy themselves as Nightwings little party began.

After a while Tim started to feel lightheaded so he went outside to get a breather. He took in a big gulp of air and jumped when Jason stepped out from behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Tim asked. The older boy stood next to him.

"I could ask you the same" he raised an eye brow. Tim looked back out towards the ocean.

"Just taking a breather" he replied.

"Ah. I don't like parties" Jason grunted.

"Excuse me?" Tim asked. Jason looked at Tim in the eye.

"I don't like parties" he repeated and Tim began to wonder why. Jason shook his head and turned back towards the mountain. "You should get back inside you don't have a jacket and you could catch a cold" then he was gone.

Tim was silent for a moment then shrugged and started to head back when there was a stabbing pain in is head. He let out a scream and fell to his knees in the snow. Then the darkness over took him.

**Im so mean I left you at a cliffy. Bwa hahahah. Review and the story will continue faster. **

**nightshade**


End file.
